The chemical preparation laboratories are service laboratories designed and selected to prepare known chemicals and bulk drugs which are needed by the Program for toxicology, Phase I, Phase II and Phase III studies. The compounds prepared are not readily available in the quality or quantities needed from the original supplier or on the open market. The preparation laboratories provide the means of obtaining nearly any type of chemical compound in large quantities. The materials are of very high purity and are well characterized.